


盛夏光年

by Mayuzumiko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, 帝青
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuzumiko/pseuds/Mayuzumiko
Summary: ◎龙之峰帝人×黑沼青叶◎本篇13卷后SH前，字数5000◎要素致敬台湾同名电影和歌曲◎聊天流
Relationships: Kuronuma Aoba/Ryuugamine Mikado





	盛夏光年

『长大难道是人必经的溃烂。』

  
“前辈，我们去看日出。”

修学旅行的最后一天凌晨，曾经是后辈的人轻声叫醒了他。

曾经是前辈的人迷迷瞪瞪地醒转过来，朦胧的视野里模模糊糊地浮出一张略显稚嫩的脸。青叶正双肘支起上身，右手拽着他的袖子，面上闪烁着密谋的快乐。有一瞬，龙之峰帝人不知道自己置身于何时何处。

黑沼青叶完全没有改变。

一年前的暑假，通宵后他们总是轮流休息，时间到了，青叶唤他的声音很柔和地挽住他，将他牵引出梦境，当他缓缓睁开双眸，盛夏上午微微的曛热有如烤得恰如其分的吐司溢出的暖香，而流转的日光则是涂抹其上的一层浅金色的黄油，青叶抚着面颊，尽管半闭着眼，神情很是疲惫，仍会甜蜜地冲他一笑。

此刻，他也正用与那时别无二致的微笑，注视着自己。

以前的自己都会对他说什么呢，无非是“辛苦你了”之类平乏无味的话语，很难与那真挚笑容相媲。时至今日，他也不知道该对青叶作何反应，或是说，他第一次为此郑重地考虑起来。

青叶对他的想法一无所知，误以为他的举棋不定是因为自己邀约得太唐突，于是凑到他面前，鼻尖几乎要蹭到他，撇下嘴楚楚可怜地央求道：“拜托你陪下我啦，前辈。”

“唔，也不是不可以……”

“太好了！”帝人刚开口，青叶就欢呼起来，又连忙收声四下张望以确认没有吵醒其他人，朝帝人比了个噤声的手势。他孩子气的地方也没有变，两年内，整个池袋翻天覆地又复归平静，只有青叶依然如初，仿佛一切从未发生过，或许他一开始就不甚在意。

于是两人敛声屏息地穿上制服，扒拉开木门，趁老师还未起床巡视，从走廊里蹑足而过，避人耳目地溜了出去。

时间刚过四点，天色还未大亮，目力所及皆蒙着一层灰暗的钴蓝色，穹顶则蓄着深邃的堇青。街道空无一人，新鲜的空气里混杂着清爽的海风沁入肺腑，扫去了他的困顿。

“话说，想我陪你完全可以提前跟我说一声，不用弄得这么紧迫。”

“什么！我昨晚就想跟前辈你说来着，但你突然拿枕头丢我，害我们房间一片混战，你不会说是无心的吧？”青叶立时嗔怪起来，帝人的面色一变。

虽然同为二年级，但帝人和青叶并不属于一个班，分到一间房纯粹是偶然。青叶看到帝人的瞬间就笑得不怀好意，这笑容他太熟悉了。当他趁着其他男生不注意，偷偷挪过来的时候，帝人拿起枕头丢了过去：

“打中了！”

他刻意高声道。其实男生们都在跃跃欲试，只是忌惮巡逻的老师，谁都不敢做领头的那个。帝人一骑当先，他们便个个紧随其后，大战一触即发。碍于帝人是留级生，班上的男生还没有与他厮混得很熟，也就没什么人特地找他的麻烦，青叶则不能幸免于难，待他好不容易从漩涡中心挣脱出来，帝人早就挑了一个僻静的角落铺好被褥躺下了。闻声赶来的老师厉声喝问主事者时，这群热血冲昏了头的高中男生才如梦初醒，一时竟想不出是谁牵了头。

“原来只是看日出啊……”帝人颇为不好意思地扶了扶眼镜，“对不起，青叶你果然还是不要继续叫我前辈了，龙之峰或者帝人都可以。”

“你误会成什么了呀，帝人前辈？”青叶抑扬顿挫地加重了喊他的语调，表示自己毫不退让的决心。

“算了，问你也不会说吧，就不问了。”见帝人惭愧地怔在原地，青叶不高兴地甩了甩脑袋丢下帝人，沿着水泥路朝沙滩跑去。

等帝人踅到护栏尽头，也就是海滩的入口时，青叶已经脱了鞋，赤脚跑进了海里，之前生的闷气荡然无存，他卷起裤脚踩着水花，快乐地朝还在小坡道顶端的帝人招起了手。他跟前是雪白的沙滩，身后则是浩渺无垠的海。浅滩的海水剔透澄碧，漂着碎玉似的浮沤，远处的汪洋呈现墨黑色，与天际线的一抹鱼肚白合抱在一起。

浪声飒飒，如同回环往复着古老诗篇的韵脚，一路漫上沙滩，也涤荡人的神魂。谛听着大海的低吟浅唱，帝人将两人的鞋摆在一起放好，也走了下去，讶异道：“这么高兴吗？”

“我好久没看到海了，很稀奇的。”青叶站在海水中恣意欢笑，白色的衣领在风中招展，透出清瘦的轮廓，“毕竟蓝色平方就是一群鲨鱼，喜欢海也不奇怪吧？”

这波海浪来得汹涌，直抵离青叶还有几米远的帝人脚尖，退去时激烈的暗流竟带得青叶一个趔趄，他猝不及防便失去了平衡，囫囵向后倒去。帝人见状，忙不迭伸手拉住了他，才让他没有跌进海里。

“谢谢你，帝人前辈。”帝人见青叶腼腆地垂下了眼，只道他是在为自己的冒失发窘。而青叶摸了摸自己发烫的耳根，庆幸尚未褪去的夜色掩饰住了面上的赧然。

“看来是还不习惯回到海洋怀抱的鲨鱼啊，”帝人谑而不虐地笑笑，就这样牵住青叶的手道，“你走吧，我拉着你。”

青叶倏地瞪大了眼睛，似乎欲言又止，最后只是默不作声地点了点头，张开手稳住身躯；青叶走在起起落落的海浪里，帝人则在稍高处的海滩上。他们有时相顾而笑，更多时候，各自感受着掌心的温暖就使他们知足。两人拉着手走出了两道平行线的轨迹，而浪潮溯回，只有帝人的脚印，一步一步清晰地留在了身后。

两人漫无目的地沿着海岸走了一阵，青叶觉得有些无聊，于是没话找话地指了指茵蓝色天空里。

“前辈，你知道那些星星的名字吗，就是，‘夏季大三角’之类的？”

“抱歉，我对星星没什么研究。”

帝人追着青叶的目光，往天幕望去。此时四下已不像刚来时那样暝暗，笼着灰白色，一抹淡月若隐若现，几颗璀璨的晨星因此显得寥落，但仍依稀可辨。

“为什么非要画线把不相干的星星联系起来呢？古人牵强附会就算了，现代人明知隔着光年这种距离还是乐此不疲，我完全不懂。”

“如果与星星相比，人类就不值一提了。不过，光经历了以年为单位的旅行，也一样照亮了我们，虽然只是渺小人类的敷演，但这很可贵吧？”帝人娓娓而谈的声音比清晨的海风更轻柔，“其实我觉得有些人就像恒星或者行星之类的，它们即便离得很远，还是在夜空中交相辉映。”

帝人仰着头，满怀感慨地语毕，又有些不好意思地挠了挠脸。戴上眼镜的他比以往寡言了许多，即便不至拒人于千里之外，却也主动留以宛转的距离。这时却又像个初来乍到的新生，感动于最细微的不同。

青叶没有侧过脸来看他，失神地问道：“那是指园原前辈，还是纪田前辈？”

他没等帝人回答，像是为了捉住逐渐朦胧如烟的星星似的，朝天际线走了两步，海水已经淹到了他的小腿，帝人大跨了一步跟上，方想提醒他，却为时已晚。只见又一个浪头打过，将青叶的下盘朝地面卷去。纵使帝人竭尽全力地抓着青叶的手，还是输给了惯性的不可抗力。

“哇啊啊——”

青叶通过这一跤结结实实地坐进了海里，溅起了不小的水花，帝人避之不及，差点被捎带着摔倒。好在青叶很轻，帝人只是摇晃了半步，勉强吃住了右臂的冲击，一口气把人重新拽了起来。

“得在集合之前晾干才行，被老师发现会很惨吧。”青叶嘴上这么说，却玩心很重地忍着笑。

“被发现了的话，我会跟你一起承认的。”青叶原本以为帝人会质问自己是否有意拉他下水，对方却很率直地接过他的话茬。

“前辈你没必要承认啦，老师又不会因为是两个人就从轻发落。”

“不过，有人跟自己分担总会感觉好一点吧？”

“什么……”

“快乐和悲伤都有人分享，做错事不仅马上就会被纠正，还能一道承担责任，这样的生活很好吧。”

“我想要过的是这种生活，青叶。”他的话像海滨的沙砾，沉稳又细腻，从指缝中倾泻而下，诚实而不至磋磨。

他却觉得太遥远似的，触电般松开了一直珍之又重地攥着的手，伫立在原地，浪潮在他脚下起伏。少顷，他凝着眉，故作轻松道：

“前辈，你不用对我解释什么的，我都明白，我们也不会再打扰你。”

“你们是指蓝色平方么？那，青叶你呢？”

少年愣了愣，偏过头来，他不知道该对帝人的追问作何理解，只能抱歉地笑道：

“我也一样。其实像现在这种无关紧要的事情，你也可以拒绝的，哪怕之后你对我视而不见，我也没有怨言。”

“不会的。青叶是我第一个后辈，我刚刚返校时也帮了不少忙，我怎么能恩将仇报呢？”

“前辈，你太老好人了。”青叶抿了抿下嘴唇，“所以，我才特别不甘心。”

“不是哦，我很自私的，希望我们在学校还能保持原样也是我的一厢情愿。”

“别说的那么难听，反正我一直在演乖学生，没有区别吧。”

青叶嗫嚅着，帝人倏地大受打击：“什么，我还以为你是真的把我当前辈，原来是假的啊……”

“我不是这个意思，你别失落嘛！”见帝人沮丧地低眉嗟叹，青叶倒有些慌张地摆起了手，“但我觉得，你应该对我更有芥蒂一些。”

“即便我们只是曾经的前后辈关系？”帝人眨了眨眼，疑惑地望向他。

眼前这个人虽然态度温柔，却比自己还要残酷得多。青叶无可奈何地叹了一口气，再次意识到仅凭自己根本吃不住他，早知如此就不说什么，老实接受他的安排就好了。

只是，他太温柔了，以至于总是带点刺的青叶反而不知道该怎么靠近。两人坐在堤边，青叶抱着湿透的裤子吹风，装作不经意地瞄了一眼帝人，就被回以足够使他失语的微笑。

正当他踌躇时，黎明终于不期而至。

天光乍现，随即铺展开大片瑰丽的朝霞，像是在空无一物的白底上骤然推开一幅琳琅绘卷，灰蒙蒙的海边蓦地洒上夺目的光耀。星月沉入海底，日头自海面崭露，浮起层层沓沓的碎金，天与海模糊了界限，流光溢彩，灿烂地熔融着。两人一时之间忘了言语，屏息眺望着壮美绝伦的一刻。

“青叶，其实是有话想说吧。”浮光跃金的景象有些晃眼，帝人半是阖眸，平静地打破缄默。

“我是这样打算，但我现在完全不知道该说什么了。”

“很不像你喔。”每当帝人这样若无其事地微笑，青叶的心都会为之蹙缩一下，那微乎其微的刺痛并不能说是折磨，却也令他难以忍受。

这是拜谁所赐呀。他苦笑道。

“不过，我以前就想问前辈一件事，反正都过去了，你会介意我提起去年吗？”

帝人的眉头紧皱，点点头表示介意，但还是要他说下去。

“你大概是什么时候知道蓝色平方和黄巾贼的过去的？”

看着帝人不解其意的眼神，青叶补充道：“我只是好奇，如果一开始就知道我大哥伤害了纪田前辈，你还愿意和我们合作吗？”

确实是个有些棘手的问题。帝人整理着正在淡忘的那段往事，徐徐开口道：

“大概是契约成立之后吧。这不算什么秘密，稍加调查就知道了。本来，我是无法原谅蓝色平方的，即便那和青叶你们没有关系。”

“只是表面上的毫无关系，其实说是千丝万缕的瓜葛也不为过呢。”

“也是，我猜，青叶早就在暗中观察着池袋吧。”旭日喷薄，帝人向灼灼燃烧的云霓仰起头，眼中也像摇曳着一团懊悔的火，“我就不该自命不凡地参与进来，将理想强加在Dollars和你们身上根本没有意义啊。那时的我真的完全没想到这点吗？”

青叶想反驳，帝人却没有给他机会，转而沉下眼色自嘲道：“可是，我实在是太寂寞了。”

他曾徘徊在夜色里，走不出来，又融不进去。直到黎明的光遽然冲破黑暗，他才发现盘踞在他心中既不能称作恶意也不能美其名曰理想的思绪，并不是非同凡响，只是不甘寂寞罢了。

“我很后悔，可我还是感激你的出现。尽管我会一直后悔下去，但也许，有一天——”

后悔会化作夜空里的星星，温和地闪烁着，随后消失在朝霞中，成为光明的一隅。

“那我呢，前辈？”

你眼里的我，是你对过去的后悔，还是对未来的期许？

“青叶啊，像彗星一样。”

“那我跟前辈的交集，岂不是比流星还转瞬即逝？”

“流星在看到的瞬间就已经燃烧殆尽了，但青叶本就有自己的轨道，只是恰好与我擦肩罢了。”

不论过去与未来，我们都无法留住彼此。

青叶原本深沉的琥珀瞳仁在金色的朝阳中乍明乍暗。那眸光流转至帝人的面庞，他沉吟着。

“前辈，你将会成为大人，而我仍是孩子。”

青叶并不是留恋青春年少这些流于表面的东西，而是追逐着这个年纪才可能有的光亮，被帝人吸引，再与他失之交臂。青叶还向往在杳不见底的海洋中尽情尽兴时，帝人已经发现了规则与日常是一种多么可贵的束缚。

“你没有变，是我的想法改变了。我不想对你说教，只是，我们有太多不同了。”

“我想到该对你说什么了，前辈。”青叶抱着双膝，喃喃道，夏日的曙风将他的话语刮得支离破碎。

“一直以来，我都很尊敬你。”

海风拂过了少年的鬓发，他就在他身边，却又那么虚无缥缈，帝人疑心他会像泡沫一般融化在金灿灿又红彤彤的大海里。

“从今往后，也永远如此。”

这样就好吧。他透出被晨曦染得光彩熠熠的笑靥，明明是在笑，斑驳的浮光掠影却似乎衬出他玻璃球般的双目中的一跃而过的泫然。

“对了对了，我帮你拍张照吧，可以发给园原前辈和纪田前辈他们看。当然前辈也要帮我拍喔。”

他蓦地站起来提议道，望着无邪的面容，那也许正是自己所期待的，帝人顿了顿，欣然答应了。

手机的画面里站着的人，还不习于面对镜头，有些局促地负起手，照旧恬静地向他笑着，眼镜反出的薄光掩不住他眼中的幸福。

他从未得到过，也从未渴望过那样的幸福。

朝晖斜斜地照着两人，画面的光影分割得正正好好——他是光，自己是影。他无言地摁下了快门键，即便只是透过屏幕，权当最后一次触摸那人。他抬眸看向他，眼中流露出的话语，他又是否全然知晓呢？恐怕，他不会明白，也不该明白。

两人眼前的海色，他此生难忘。可他最喜欢的那片海，却已消失不复了。

找到了！ 

什么？永恒。 

那是太阳与海 

交相辉映 

我永恒的灵魂 

注视着你的心 

纵然黑夜孤寂 

白昼如焚 

——《地狱一季·永恒》

**Author's Note:**

> 青叶：之后拿帝人前辈帮自己拍的照片向没有去过海边的吉桐炫耀了个够！爽！


End file.
